Take Me by the Hand
by PlannedChaos
Summary: Based on Avril Lavigne's song 'I'm With you'. Bella is working as a barmaid as Gentlemen's club trying to recover from the an abusive relationship that tore apart her friendships. Bella longs for a savior, but will she let Edward in? AU. All Human.


Hi everyone, Yvette here.

This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so I've written a preface to a story that has been floating around my head for a while. It is based on Avril Lavigne's song 'I'm With You'. I really hope you enjoy it!

A big shout-out to Corinne who helped me through around a couple ideas for this story

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight, the lovely Stephenie Meyer does, and I must say I think the saga is in wonderful hands. I do however own a few of the characters that will be appearing in later chapters (If you guys want me to continue)

**Take Me by the Hand- Preface**

Sitting down on the side of the concrete gutter, which lines the bridge that has become all too familiar these last few months, I take solace in the 3am silence. It had been a hard night, but then again, they all seemed to be lately. What was I doing? This wasn't the life I had asked for. Not even close. As a little girl, I often dreamt of one day becoming a teacher, a mother; one that I knew my mom would've approved of, that dad would've been proud to know he raised. Yet here I am worlds away. The hope of that little girl washed away; transformed into nothing more than a mere fantasy.

The reality? A barmaid at a filthy gentlemen's club- where only thing "heart-warming" was the mix of intoxicants that were served to weaken people's moral restraints. Ethically and morally, my mind was screaming disapproval, yet financially I had no choice. Skimpy clothing and the occasional inappropriate grab from a client seemed a small price to pay for independence. Constantly plagued by shame and disgrace, I continued my work each day, trying not to ponder the question of 'what if?

In my line of work, people come and people go, they are rarely stop to make even generic conversation, let alone one on which provide a foundation for friendship. Not that I ever would want to get to know half of the people I serve each night. The sad thing is, not even my colleagues make a point to get to know each other. So much for a support network! I do have Tammy, I guess, but she had problems of her own. It never felt right to burden her with mine as well. I am confused as hell, and there is no one to pull me from this insanity. It scares me.

My silent tears mingling with the rain that falls over me and joining a never-ending trickle of the water below me, which just like my calls for help, gets lost amongst the busyness of this concrete jungle. A trickle of water that seemingly will never reach the ocean for which it longs, reach its freedom. What would Jake say if he ever found me here? What would mom and dad do if they were here to see their failure of a daughter? This past year and a half has been a whirlwind for me. They say that life is like a rollercoaster and everyone has their ups and downs, but if that were the case then my rollercoaster would be clearly defying the laws of gravity- never having gone up, but still journeying down an endless descent.

I need an out. I can't just continue down this road for the rest of my life, it would only take me to a place my darker than the current. I need a new path, a road that will take me home. Allowing my mind to wander, I slip once more into that childhood day-dream…

_Walking through the front door of a small, yet homey cream-brick house in a normal suburban street, I place my handbag down on the floor next to the coat rack in the foyer. Proceeding into the kitchen, with a smile on my face, I am greeted by a little girl. Thick brown locks of hair frame her petite face while her small pink lips moving excitedly "Mommy! You're home! I missed you lots today." _

_Picking her up, I kiss her on the nose, "Baby, is that Chocolate I taste?"_

_She giggles and the room is filled with sweetest sound in the world. "Mayyyybeeee, but daddy said I could, I promise!"_

"_Oh did he now?" I question, eyeing the handsome man that is approaching from the back lounge room._

"_Now would I do that? I would never let this baby girl have chocolate before asking mommy! I swear" The masculine voice of the handsome man adds playfully, before enveloping both his girls in a hug._

My dream fades back into the harsh present. Realising that I'm trapped in nothing but a meaningless cycle of hope, disaster and regret, I fall deeper into a pit of despair. I have nobody to pull me from this hell, nobody to pick me up and point me in the right direction, nothing in my life but friendships that were fractured by a false trust. Maybe I should've stayed with Cameron. Being with him caused me great pain, but at least then I was looked after, I had support; I had Jake. In hindsight, I wonder if my personal safety was really worth all this desolation.

As clichéd as it sounds, I still wait here for that knight in shining armour to save this damsel in distress. Hell, I wouldn't care if his armour was old and tarnished; all I wanted was a saviour to pull me from this mess. _Why are you so hopeless that you need a saviour, Bella_? I ask my pathetic self. Surely if I one wasn't so weak they could be their own saviour. Helplessly I place my head in the palms of my hands, uttering an answer to my own question "…no one likes to feel alone"

I hear the melodic voice of strange male from behind. I must admit, this is quite unusual as I rarely see anyone around here. That was part of the reason I came here so often, it is my escape from the world. The male voice whispers a response to me, apparently having heard my plea, "But you're not alone, _I'm_ with you"

* * *

What do you think? Any good for a first fanfic?

I would be eternally grateful if you reviewed! It would be great to hear any comments or feedback to help me improve my writing.

To continue or not to continue? That is the question I ask you all, today.

Okay, that was a little clichéd, I'm sorry *blushes*

I do have a plan for the rest of this story. Chapter one will go back a few months before the preface takes place and you will come to learn a lot more about how Bella came to be where she is and what has caused her to be so troubled.

Oh and I ask the first 2 reviewers to include a random object of their choice (appropriate of course) and if this fic is continued, I will add it in to Chapter 1 for you. Make it as random as possible, challenge me. I want to have a little fun with the reviewers of this fic

Thankyou so much for reading and I hope I see some of you in the review section.

Yvette

xoxo


End file.
